


surprise

by nothingbutregret



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Femdom, Implied Mpreg, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: They fuck and Geralt indulges Yennefer in her kink (maybe a little too much).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> hope this is to your liking

Her cock is so unbelievably thick in his ass. 

Of course it is, he isn't in the business of letting a lot off people fuck him, and why would Yenn give herself a small cock. It's like Geralt's in size, maybe a little bit thicker because she couldn't help herself. The actual sex is insane, fast paced and almost angry, the slap of skin on skin as she tangles her hand in his hair and pulls. 

It's good- shit- it's everything he likes, especially when she swats at his ass and then flips him over like he weighs nothing, her jerking him off and he already feels so full he might just burst. 

“You're so fucking pretty, Witcher.” She hisses right in his ear and he grunts in return. “Can't wait to stuff you.” He doesn't worry about it- he doesn't really worry about anything- all he wants to do is chase the heat in his belly, to come all over her nice and pretty cock. “Can't wait until your tits are as big as mine.” 

“Ha-” It's not even a laugh, more something like the only noise he can make when she thrusts even deeper into him, hands gliding up his chest to tweak his nipples. “I'm going to-” 

“Are you?” Yennefer teases, and tugs on his nipples again. “Is that what you like? Like being full, Geralt? Or do you like me being mean to you? Or is it both, you pathetic-” 

“Both-” He gasps and her mouth closes on his. It's definitely both. His legs kick out and he comes all over himself, back arching and chest heaving. 

“Fuck-” She bites his lip, almost hard enough to get him to bleed. “How'd you get even tighter huh?”

“Don't know-” He mumbles, words come out a bit slurred before he feels his cock twitch again. Her hips don't slow down at all, just fucks him harder and harder until he's almost hard again- it's a close thing- between her sliding her hands over the come on his chest and getting him to lick it off of her fingers- but she kisses him again, noses brushing, and coming deep in him. 

She doesn't pull out. 

“Fuck.” She's so pretty- beautiful even, covered in sweat, flushed. “You have a good ass.” 

“Hm.” Geralt leans back on the pillows. “It's been said.” 

“Yeah?” She rolls her hips. Right- magic dick, why stop after just one time- “Jaskier write any poems about it?” 

“Please.” He takes a deep breath and turns over- she hisses, nails digging into his thigh- while he gets back up on all fours. “It's at least good enough for a ballad.” 

She swats at his ass once, and grins, probably. It feels like she's grinning, even if he can't see her. 

“Might just be.” 

By the time Yennefer's warn out, she's come six time in all, he's come twice, exhausted and over sensitive. She still hasn't pulled out but he feels so unbelievably full- like he can feel every drop of her come in him. She reaches down and presses on his belly, a little distended with just how full he is and smiles again, switching to rubbing it. 

“What?” Because she's thinking about something again. 

“Want to knock you up.” 

“You already did.” Clearly. 

“Yeah, probably.” She pats his side. “You don't mind right?” 

“If you actually get me pregnant?” 

“It wouldn't be the worst thing right?” She rolls her hips again and he shivers. “Right?” 

“Yeah.” She has a plug already prepared in the night stand, like she knew this was where it was going to end up anyway, with little sigils drawn on the base. 

“Going to be so pretty.” She croons and despite himself he feels his face warm. The things he does for love. The few seconds of her finally getting out of his ass makes him feel so unbearably empty, and he's almost worried he'll let it all spill. “Already are. So messy. Gods-” She presses her thumb in, and spreads his cheeks. “I came a lot.” 

“Filled me up.” 

“Sure did.” And she holds his hips up to help him before she pushes the plug in him, and it's nice to feel full again. “Want me to wash your hair? Or all of you?” 

“Going to carry me to the tub?” He asks- on his stomach again, face buried in fabric. “I'm exhausted.” 

“Lazy.” She says, and picks him up anyway. 

What can't magic do?

...

Two days later, he already has a sizable bump and what seemed like a fun night is maybe starting to stress him out. Like he's somehow had a kid in him for six months instead of two days. 

“How am I supposed to trust you of all people to not run off and hurt yourself?”Another thing too- Yennifer doesn't let him out of bed. That's fair too- though he'd love to be able to walk around some at least. 

And to get Yennefer to detach herself from his chest. 

His nipples are sore- he brought it up casually- jokingly- until Yennifer was rubbing the pain out of them and that's roughly around the time he starting lactating. 

“It's sweet.” She told him and Geralt tried not to squirm while she sucked on his tits. He couldn't squirm- he was a witcher- that's extremely unwitcher like behavior- And Yet. “Want to try?” 

He shakes his head and she kisses his forehead like she needs to dote on him for some reason. 

Her dick was gone, but the way that she kept staring at his tits, Geralt had a feeling it would be coming back pretty soon. 

“Why do you like them so much?” 

“Fills out the look. Told you they would get as big as mine.” She says, and nips at him. “Maybe when you push this one out-” There's a gentle hand on his belly. “I'll fuck another one into you. Keep you like this for a while.” 

Well, his dick twitches with interest- 

Maybe that would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated


End file.
